Christmas Party
by Ryuuko1
Summary: AU. Vlad brings his protege, the former Daniel Fenton, to a Christmas party hosted by one of his human business associates.


**Author**: So, yeah. This fic is based in the AU world of my fanfiction, Daniel Masters. It deals with the Daniel I've created--one who has been living with Vlad ever since Clockwork didn't step in to prevent the Nasty Burger from blowing up in Daniel's face. However, different from canon, _this_ Daniel remained half-human half-ghost, and so didn't become entirely evil. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom, in all its permutations, does not belong to me. Never has, never will.

Christmas Party

Daniel straightened his tie and brushed non-existent dust off his vest and suit-jacket, before futilely trying to tame his hair. When all was for naught, he sighed faintly. "Remind me why we're doing this?" he half-whined, half-asked.

"Because it's politically and socially advantageous for both you and I," came the brisk reply. "Now hurry up. We can't afford to be late."

"Frootloop, we have _hours_ to get there. We'll be fine."

"Daniel, with you, I have to add an hour or so onto anything."

"What! That's unfair! It's not _my _fault that ghosts are drawn to me like cats to catnip!"

"Perhaps if you didn't make yourself so visible, you wouldn't have so many enemies."

"I'd rather have enemies than friends," Daniel snapped in reply, clipping his pocket watch onto his belt before slipping it into his pocket. "They're easier to deal with."

"This is true," Vlad conceded. "Nonetheless, I _do_ wish you would get into less trouble."

"If I want to establish a power-base, I _have_ to make myself visible. Any attention, even negative attention, is _good._ The more ghosts that try and fail to get rid of me, the more infamy I gain."

Vlad merely smiled as he pulled on his winter coat, Daniel doing likewise. "You've learned, little badger."

"Shut up, frootloop. Do I have to call you dad again? You know you'll never be my dad—just my foster-father."

"You can call me 'father' if you wish. But _don't_ you _dare_ call me frootloop."

Daniel's smirk was wicked and he received a curt cuff to his head for showing such impudence, making him scowl. "You're no fun."

"If you don't respect me, no-one will and I will _not_ allow that."

"Fine, fine," Daniel drawled, idly waving away the statement, the gesture slightly exaggerated. "I'll be a good son, promise."

"You'll _never_ be a good son. Just try to behave. That means _no_ _ghost tricks._"

"Aw, _seriously?_ But—"

"NO, Daniel."

Daniel sulked slightly. "You suck. The party sucks. This whole fucking _season_ sucks. Why do people bother pretending to be nice when they _aren't_?"

"Because it makes them feel better about themselves," Vlad replied as they entered the limo, door held ajar by their chauffeur.

"That's dumb," Daniel groused.

"Perhaps. But it does make them easier to manipulate."

Daniel's lips quirked up in a slight smile. "For once, you're not lying." Daniel sighed as the car started to move. "Alright. I'll be good, just as long as you don't drag me to any other stupid functions."

"Daniel, you behaving allows me to bring you to only one function. I pick my battles quite carefully."

Daniel smirked and looked out the window. "If you say so." There was a pause before Daniel sighed and looked at his foster-father. "Alright. Tell me whose party we're going to."

--

Daniel bowed with a flourish as the girl he had been dancing with giggled and performed a curtsy. He excused himself graciously from the dance floor and meandered over to where he saw his foster-father deep in conversation. It would probably be bad to interrupt him—Daniel had acquired a good sense of self-preservation and didn't want to make a ruckus—so he would wait. He stood to the side and watched the party, amused at the messages he could read in the body language of those surrounding him.

Dishonesty. Trust. Supplication. Desire. Amusement. Tension. If one knew what to look for, one could easily discern the topic of conversation without having to hear a word.

_How far I have come...how much I have changed. To think it's only been a little over three years since I moved in with the frootloop,_ Daniel thought to himself, a small wry smile on his lips. _I wonder what they all would think of me now..._the thought made him slightly sad—he didn't think his deceased birth-family and friends would approve of the person he had become.

Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel saw his foster-father break away from whomever he had been conversing with, cuing Daniel to seek him out.

"Fro—Father," Daniel said as he walked over, receiving a warning look to keep him from using the less-than-complimentary nickname.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Can we go back yet?" he asked softly, posture speaking none of the discomfort he felt.

"We just got here," Vlad pointed out, making Daniel sigh.

"I know, I know. It's just...they're so _tiresome_," Daniel murmured, voice low enough so that only his father would be able to hear.

"You must get used to dealing with them, if you're to take over when I get bored of all this," Vlad said, gesturing idly to the crowd.

"Who says I want to take over?"

"Your interest in everything I do."

Daniel had no answer, so remained silent.

His father chuckled softly. "Surely there is _someone_ here that you can relate to."

"Yeah, and I'm standing next to him," Daniel replied dryly. "Everyone here is so damn..._vacuous._ There's absolutely _nothing_ between their ears. All they do is preen and make boring, predictable conversation. I run verbal circles around them and they merely nod and smile, thinking they understand what I'm saying. They have _no_ _clue_ at how badly I'm mocking them."

"It's telling of how much you've changed," Daniel's foster-father pointed out. "When you first moved in with me, you were intimidated by this kind of function. Now...while you may not _like_ it, you are quite capable of dealing with, and dare I say _flourishing_ in, it."

Daniel snorted and shook his head in disbelief. "These types of things don't make it pleasant up here," he said and tapped his temple lightly.

Vlad frowned slightly. "Is it bad enough...?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, it's nothing I can't handle as I am now."

"Well, you have to survive until at least 1AM. By then most here will be intoxicated enough that we can make our exit in relative peace."

Daniel pulled out his pocket-watch and flipped it open before sighing. "But it's _only_ 9PM!"

"Well, then, I suggest you find something—or someone—to occupy your time."

"I hate you."

"The feeling is often mutual."

Daniel sighed gustily and glowered at the floor, but couldn't entirely stop the small smile that formed on his face. "Fine. Be that way," he snapped and walked away, heading back into the throng of people.

It was the usual holiday party—a Christmas party, in this case—and Daniel was again left wondering why people _liked_ the time of year so much. To him, it was a time of year where darkness seemed omnipresent, there when he got up in the morning and descending early in the afternoon; a time of cold that he welcomed, of seeming death of the natural world around him and a corresponding decrease in activity in the Ghost Zone.

To him, the season wasn't bright, it wasn't cheerful, and he sure as hell didn't bother perpetuating the whole illusion when given a choice. When most people felt they were at their best, Daniel felt he was at his worst. Of course, no-one but his foster-father knew this. After living with Vlad for three years and change, Daniel could deceive any save _him_, and at this time of year his act was impeccable—he knew that even Vlad sometimes had his doubts as to Daniel's sincerity. At least, that was until they were in private and Daniel descended into his sullen, simmering depression/anger hybrid emotion.

Outwardly, he was the very picture of generosity, appeared cheerful, energetic, open-hearted, giving and forgiving...he lavished gifts on people he hated, begged their forgiveness for whatever wrong might have befallen them because of him, and they ate it up like the suckers they were. Inwardly however...well, that was a different story.

Daniel seamlessly blended into a group of his peers, arriving at an odd point in the conversation, the ending of the sentence intriguing him.

"...I think there should be a naked version of _everything_."

This caused more than a few giggles and Daniel rolled his eyes inwardly. _Immature fucks._

He listened to the conversation for a little longer, remaining silent, letting people realize he was in their midst on their own.

"Daniel!" the daughter of the host exclaimed, apparently pleasantly surprised. Daniel could read the reluctance in her posture, though. He always made her nervous, as she could never entirely predict how he would behave.

Daniel gave her a glowing, soft smile. "Melissa," he murmured in his smoothest, most genteel voice. "You look radiant tonight," he complimented and bowed slightly. Daniel privately thought she looked like a whore, but he would never express that to anyone except...well, no, he wouldn't express it to anyone. Her dress was cut far too low for her absent bust, the red color did nothing to help her, and the gaudy jewelry that probably cost a middle-class family's yearly income looked out-of-place.

None of the others would have guessed his thoughts, though, and the girl smiled. "You really think so? Daddy bought these for me especially," she said and fingered the large gemstones in her earrings.

"Your esteemed father has impeccable taste," he said, straightening. "Of course, they are nothing compared to how you naturally sparkle."

As in she perspired like a horse, but no-one would say that.

"Although, I must admit, all the ladies here tonight shine brighter than the stars in heaven," he said, his voice rich, warm, smooth and apparently sincere as he caught the eyes of each of the attendant girls briefly, making them smile as he seemed to linger on each individual especially.

He received some dirty looks from the other young men, and he gave them sidelong, covertly demeaning looks in reply. He knew he was better at the game than they were, and had no problem asserting his superiority.

"Would you care to join me for this next dance, Melissa?" he asked, extending his hand to the girl.

"Oh, but I don't know how to dance..."

"Then I'll teach you," Daniel replied, voice soft and cajoling. "Please, my lady..." he implored.

She eventually caved and placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor. He turned to face her and pulled her close, gently guiding her hands to where they needed to be. "Just follow my lead," he murmured gently.

She wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box, but Daniel was patient, knowing that his behavior now would set the tone for how she dealt with him the rest of the year. He had made the mistake of briefly, albeit unintentionally, showing his true colors around her once and had spent the rest of the year doing damage control. That would change this year.

She slowly relaxed in his hold, pleasure transforming her face as she got the hang of the steps. Daniel couldn't help the small tolerant (easily interpreted as pleased) smile that graced his face briefly.

The music ended and he pulled her closer, looking her in the eyes, making her blush before he let her go and backed away slightly, raising her hand to his lips. "Thank you," he said softly, only she able to hear his words.

"I-It was nothing," she stammered slightly, making him smile faintly.

"Nonsense," he murmured, straightening. "You're flushed. Would you care for a refreshment of some sort?" he asked, offering his arm, which she took.

"I suppose…"

As they walked over to the table that was laden with little snacks and various beverages (both alcoholic and non), a thought unfurled in Daniel's mind.

_Father said that I couldn't pull any ghost tricks. That doesn't mean I can't mess with them while in human form. Fine. Before the night is over, everyone my age here is going to be dancing to _my_ tune._

His plan wasn't visible on his face, but he was quite pleased with himself. He was following Vlad's orders while also not.

They reached the table and Daniel offered his current companion a drink, which she took with a smile. "Do you like this?" she asked, meaning the party and his surroundings.

"Oh, definitely," Daniel lied flawlessly, looking at the room he knew inside-out, courtesy of a few clones. One could never be too careful—just because he said _he_ wouldn't do anything ghostly didn't mean it wouldn't find him. Knowing the escape routes was _critical._ "Although everything pales in comparison to your presence," he said with an apparently sincere smile, his gloved hand lightly brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, making her blush.

_Oh, this is too much _fun, he thought, snickering inwardly.

He saw the girl's boyfriend approaching them and he raised his glass in polite salute to the approaching teen, giving him a pleasant, cheerful smile. "Robert. A pleasure to see you," he said loud enough for the young man to hear before turning back to the girl he had been playing consort to. "I'm sorry, but it appears I must take my leave. I can only hope that you will grace me with your presence once more before I depart," he said softly, gently and kissed her hand before backing away and turning, avoiding the other male. The smallest of smirks formed on his face.

_Who next…?_

Daniel slipped silently, quietly among the groups of his peers, weighing and judging who he needed to approach to fixate those of his generation on him and force them to revolve around him, pulling the attention away from the party (among other things) and onto him.

It was true, he hated the attention, but in the end it was good for him. If all went well, of course. If not, he could make some _very _bitter enemies that he would exploit to the fullest later. So, really, nothing could be lost by his game that night.

With a gracious smile on his face he faded into the festivities, while in his heart of hearts he was far from being the vivacious person he was playing at.

--

Daniel was shaking badly by the time they left, although none but Vlad was capable of seeing this.

"It's your own fault, you know, little badger."

"Shut it, frootloop," came Daniel's weak reply as he collapsed into the limo's seat.

"I must admit, that was quite a display of skill."

Daniel sighed and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. The smallest of malignant smirks formed on his face after a moment's thought. "I was inspired. I think I made as many enemies as friends tonight."

"I have no doubt," Vlad murmured.

Silence fell for most of the car ride, but was eventually broken by Vlad asking the question Daniel had been waiting for since he moved in with Vlad after the…accident.

"Why do you hate the holiday season so much?"

Daniel had opened his eyes and shrugged. "I never liked the holidays to start with. Something bad always happened to me. _Always_. Then my..." Daniel hesitated and a grimace spasmed across his face. "My mom and dad...they always had this _stupid_ argument about Santa. It ruined every single December for me without fail. Now, with them gone...this season only serves as a _reminder_ as to what I lost," Daniel spat, self-hatred evident on his features. "What about you, frootloop? What makes you dislike this time of year?"

Vlad looked outside the window, arms crossing lightly. "Because it reminds me of what I never had."

"What? Family?"

"Partly. I used to like Christmas, I really did. My parents and siblings were always...fun...to just _be_ with during the holidays. However," Vlad shook his head slightly the briefest of sad smiles on his face, "my falling-out with my parents occurred during a Christmas. I figured that with Maddie beyond my reach via Jack and the ecto-acne, that at least my _parents_ would understand about the new powers I had inherited as a result of that..._accident_."

"...and they didn't."

"Correct, for once, little badger," Vlad murmured. "There was a big brouhaha and I ended up parting on _very_ poor terms with my mother and father. We've had minimal communication since."

"...uh-huh. That sucks."

"Very eloquently put, Daniel."

"Shut up, Vladimir," Daniel said tiredly. Silence fell briefly before Daniel spoke again, amusement in his voice, "It's kinda hard imagining you with parents and brothers and/or sisters. To me, it's always been as if you were just spawned by some sort of concentrated evil. You just…existed. I mean, I know that can't be the case, but still."

"You're being surprisingly honest."

"I'm tired and stretched thin. That's my excuse." Daniel paused. "Am I ever going to meet your siblings?"

"Probably not. They don't particularly like me."

"Because of everything you've done?"

"No, because they're stupid bible-thumping hillbillies who find my ghost powers an affront to God and therefore will have nothing to do with me."

"…ouch."

"I don't even _know_ if I have nieces and nephews…" Vlad murmured, and wasn't entirely capable of hiding the pain in his voice.

"…Family is important," Daniel observed, looking at Vlad out of the corner of his eye.

Vlad shrugged as if unconcerned. "I had no need for family before you came into my life."

"But now you can't imagine life without me."

Vlad merely smiled wryly. "I suppose. Although there are times I wish that you were slightly less of a pain in the ass."

"The feeling is often mutual," Daniel parroted.

Vlad chuckled softly and shook his head. "I'm just glad you didn't design to throw the party into chaos by having your…what do you call him, 'pet'?...arrive."

"He deserves a vacation ever now and then. I like keeping him in suspended terror anyway," Daniel murmured slightly flippantly. "If he doesn't know when I'll call upon him, it keeps him tensed and more obedient."

Vlad shook his head in mute amazement. "I don't want to know how you managed to do that."

Daniel smiled wolfishly. "It wasn't as hard as you think. Of course, it _did_ result in an…_unpleasant_…run-in with the Observants, but…in a way, that adds to the fear factor."

"I've been trying for _years_ to bend the Ghost Zone to my will, and not only do you figure out how to use the Ring of Rage and destroy Pariah Dark, you also broke one of the most feared ghost to your will and hold sway over the Observants' High Council. All in the span of a little more than three years."

"What can I say? I'm special."

Vlad shook his head in amusement and silence fell again.

"Hey, frootloop."

"What?"

"Thanks."

Vlad looked suspicious. "For what?"

Daniel shrugged. "You decide."

Vlad rolled his eyes and Daniel smirked faintly before closing his eyes to hopefully catch a small nap before they arrived back at the mansion.

When next he woke he was lying in his bed and it was the following morning.


End file.
